Warmaiden
by Sunscorcher
Summary: Warmaiden is about a Nightwing named Nightshade. From hatching she was raised as a torturer-warrior-assasin but when she gets excepted at Jade Mtn. Academy she can't wait to go.When a threat arises of something kidnapping and presumly killing students she must use her past to protect her secret,her friends,and herself. Dive into this story of love,friendship,and fear.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so im open to pointers and please call me Sun.**

 **-prologue-**

Fierceclaws held her egg it was ebony like every other egg on the Nightwing knew what there plan was but couldn't bear to acknoledge it. _Be strong_ she thought to herself _Fierceclaws you can do this._ Starburst cracks had already appered on the top then so sundenly it made her gasp the egg shattered into a millon pieces and in her claws was a perfect female dragonet."My little berry" Fierceclaws said"your name will be Nightshade you will be strong. You _have_ to be strong" She curled up with her dragonet she was tired and she let sleep take her

It felt like she just fell asleep when five nightwings burst in."Give her to us Fierceclaws" the biggest one said."No she's my dragonet"she snarled he took Nightshade by force and pushed Fierceclaws to the ground. Where two dragons pinned her down. "What's her name" he asked her "Nightshade" she cried "give her back". He started to walk away when Fierceclaw called "Be strong my litte berry be strong" that was the last time Nightshade heard her mothers voice.

 **I know it was short but I thought I would give you a prologue. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightshade** **is** **going** **to** **Jade** **Mountain!** **YAY!** **Hope** **you** **all** **enjoy!**

Nightshade couldn't stop a smile from creeping across her face. She had never flown alone before one of her Keepers as she called them was always with her so she had never actually seen Jade Mountain. She thought it being the biggest mountain in the continent it would be kinda hard to miss then Jade Mountain loomed in front of landed where she saw dragons and sat there clawing at the ground around her dragons were bickering some were giving hugs and kisses she had never really had affection. She realized she looked pathetic _head up shoulders back confidence is key be strong_ she thought. She walked towards the entrance when she got in a female Nightwing was there "hello" she said "my name is Fatespeaker whats yours" "wasn't the Nightwing Dragonet of Destiny male and wasn't his name Starflight" Nightshade wondered.

"Oh I'm no Dragonet of Destiny I just help, name" "my name is Nightshade"she confirmed Fatespeaker looked at a scroll."There you are second tunnel on the left fifth cave on the right your going to love your clawmate." "Clawmate" Nightshade asked "the dragon you will sharing a cave with here are your welcoming scroll and map oooooo look Skywings wanna meet them" "not really" and at that she walked away. She went into the second tunnel and found the fifth cave in it was a ecstatic yellow Rainwing."Hello" the Rainwing cheered "my name is Mango what's yours" Nightshade wanted to snap at the dragon. _Allies not enemies. Smile tell her your name._ So Nightshade smiled and said "my name is Nightshade" "OK let's go explore I wanna go everywhere" and Mango drug Nightshade out of the stopped at what Nightshade assumed to be the library in the center was a desk that Nightshade thought was Starflight behind it "who is it"he asked tentatively. "Its Nightshade and Mango"Mango sang he smiled. "Want your library stamp Nightshade I thought you'd be coming by today" "library stamp?whats a library stamp?" He fumbled under the desk he pulled out a rectangle piece of wood as long as two claws with her name carved backward on one side "We have a system" he said "I'll show you". He brushed his talons over a row of scrolls lined up underneath the spotted a name carved at the end of each one arranged alphabetically. Starflight touched them lightly until he felt hers which he pulled out and partially unrolled. The scroll was blank." When you borrow a scroll you bring it tome each one has a different stamp on the end. I'll stamp your name scroll with the end and then you bring it back we stamp your card over the first image to show its been returned" he finished." OK" "Nightshade commented " can she have a pouch"Mango asked "sure" he fumbled under the desk again and pulled out a leather pouch with a silver chain she put it around her neck and dropped the pouch in." I'm bored and hungry that's not a good combination let's go"Mango said and started to drag Nightshade out.

"Bye Starflight" she called Mango drug her to a huge cave and it was crazy. "I'm gonna get fruit and find some place for us to sit you want any" Mango asked "no I'm just gonna catch something" Nightshade said and walked off she looked around and saw a small goat. She loved to eat goat. She ran over to it. It tried to escape but she cut it off with her tail she pounced rolled it onto its back and sunk her teeth onto its neck she felt blood squirting in her mouth from where her teeth clamped down on a artery it kicked it legs and bleated for help then went limp. She sat up and drew her tongue over her teeth as she looked around she spotted a Sandwing looking at her _weird_ she thought and sat down next to ate in silence it wasn't long before she finished her goat and departed. She walked around Jade Mountain until she got tired went back to her cave she didn't notice before but there was a stalactite covered in goat fur and a hammock she settled down on the goat fur and went to sleep.

It felt like she dropped out of the sky and she was on a blood soaked battlefield she felt something splatter on her nose and looked up it was raining blood from red clouds then Icewings surrounded her. She plunged the spear she had into one of the Icewings chest . It wasn't long before she had killed all the Icewings then it was all engulfed in much fire.

 **I hope you liked it. Leave a review on what you think should happen next and I need OCs male and female dragons of all tribes Bye Bye lovelies see you later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy lovelies.**

"Nightshade wake up" she opened her eyes to a once again very bright yellow Mango she blinked at her "come on sleepy head we have to get to class"."exactly how long have you been up" nightshade retorted."probably too long but who cares we cant be late on our first day" Mango cheered Nightshade got up and walked out of the cave and took to the direction that felt right and started maneuvering through the bustling crowd Mango not far behind.

She walked until she got to a place that sloped upward it had bunches of vegetation which was not surprising considering how humid it was Mango stopped every few steps looking plants Nightshade rolled her eyes at Mango she stepped into a cave with a large seawing perched on a rock the seawing she assumed to be Tsunami there were a skywing and mudwing already there which were both females the skywing was bright red and the mudwing was brown."Hello more members of the Quarts winglet you two are Nightshade and Mango if i remember correctly that is Heron and im sorry which one of the skywing sisters are you"Tsunami said. The skywing rolled her eyes "im opal" "ok then look here come the boys" three male dragons entered as tsunami said that-a seawing,icewing and a sandwing her heart sank that was the sandwing who had stared at her in the prey center yesterday the sandwing seemed to notice she couldnt help notice how they were all fine looking but the sandwing took the prize he sat next to her Mango on her other side she felt happiness in her for some unknown reason her training sparked in her mind on how to woo males pushed it away she didnt have to use it anymore.

A voice drug her out of her thoughts "great were out numbered five to three" it was the icewing. The seawing rubbed his talons together "oh come on Frost haven't you always wanted to be in a room with attractive females around our age" he earned a thump from the sandwing "Perch be more respectful" "Cobra the way you've been talking about that nightwing you should be with me" perch said gesturing at Nightshade. Cobra clamped his talons over Perchs snout."Tsunami can we get on with this" "ooook introductions im Tsunami princess of the seawings one of the dragonets who chose Queen Thorn i have over thirty brothers and my favorite color is blue next ummmmm how bout Nightshade".Nightshade shook her head clearing it"ok hear goes nothing my name is Nightshade my favorite color is silver i like to sing and paint i wasnt raised with the nightwings and i was raised for war.I fought on that smoke breathers Blisters side." Nightshade smiled and flexed her flaws she really didnt listen to the rest of her fellow students just kinda stared blankly around the cave until she was getting shooken. She looked over it was Mango "Tsunami say were going for a fly or whatever come on".She walked towards the ledge ready to soar when she caught her reflection in a puddle she as pretty yes but not beautiful she looked around she saw the Perch and Cobra flash smiles at she in a love triangle already with two boys one girl or was she just being paranoid?One thing she knew that there was already lots of drama. _Three moons_ she thought _how am i going to survive a week much less a year_


	4. Chapter 4

**Today you learn how deep Nightshades scars really run**

Nightshade swooped into the prey center and shook her wings out Mango at her side she felt unusually close to Mango not just physically but mentally like mango was her sister she saw Tsunami clime onto a high rock with difficulty she had the prey center quite down and made everyone look at her."Students" she shouted "you are all to under go psychological evaluation you will be called in alphabetical order to Eels office thank you" the chatter immediately started up Nightshade swallowed she had lost her appetite completely. She caught some conversation as she walked over to the fruit pile the only calm place "-after the Senile Sora incident they dont want to take any chances-" Nightshade sat by the fruit pile just thinking of what to do. _Should i be emotionless? No Nightshade you promised yourself to keep any training away._ She watched as the students went snapped to intention at the sound of her name and she got up and walked with sunny.

Sunny left her on the outside of a moderately closed off cave with one opening she walked through and was greeted by a older male seawing "hello im eel you must be Nightshade" Nightshade sat down and looked around her eyes stopped at a tapestry of a female nightwing with a volcano behind her she smiled it looked kinda like her."whos she" Nightshade asked "oh shes nobody now tell me anything, i cant tell anyone else what you said" he said "i was a warrior" "do you have nightmares" why does it matter" "i think thats a yes but those arent war scars on your arms war scars are slashes those are deep cuts" when he said that rage came to Nightshade "i was a torturer and a assassin and i got tortured my self is that what you want to know i had more successful mission than deathbringer they only know deathbringer because he got attached to his targets thats all they were targets all they are now are corpses" Nightshade slashed her claws across the tapestry leaving big claw marks. Her rage gone she ran away to a wall and took a breath thinking.

 _What have i done?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy.**

Nightshade woke early still frazzled from the day before she had seriously exposed herself she was walking to Tsunamis office to say she wanted to drop out but when she was outside of it she heard something that changed her mind."-all of the students observations went well except for one"that was eels voice"which one didn't go well"said Tsunami"Nightshades, shes dangerous and just a little unstable thats all i can tell you"eel finished."Tell me one more thing is she too dangerous to be around other students". "no" Thats all she had to hear and she walked and wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a skywing "who are you" he said "who are you"Nightshade echoed back at him."i am a skywing which is superior to all the tribes and a noble my name is Scorch but you should call me Prince Scorch." "nobody cares" she said and pushed past him she was so angry the rest of the students seemed to be waking up by now and Mango ran up to her."Are you OK" she didn't even answer she wasn't unstable she was perfectly stable she just felt like throttling someone just pushing down on there throat and watching the light leave their eyes she rubbed her face then turned back to Mango "fine perfectly fine".Mango gave her a weird look then shrugged it off ."Well lets get to class"she said as a frantic male sandwing bolted past them and skid to a halt in front of tsunami who was coming out of her office."Sandy is missing " he said at first she seemed confused then said"are you sure she didn't go back to the sand kingdom"clearly remembering the incident with the Jade winglet three years previous.""she wouldn't go without telling me" he shouted at her "ok calm down and give a description to us"she said spreading her wings to jesture to everyone."well shes smaller than i am normal sandwing colored with vibrant green eyes and a piercing on her left ear.""well everybody get with your clawmate get your map and start searching". "thats not fair" a snobby rainwing whined."lifes not fair "she shouted at the rainwing and marched in the direction of her cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy.**

She ran to her cave grabbed her map and when she turned around Mango was standing in her door way."Whats wrong"Mango asked."im mad OK" she shouted."whats wrong"she said again, Nightshade put her talons to her face."Eel called me unstable""thats just his opinion""you dont get i was..."without the rage to mask it she felt like she was being cut again like the keepers did when they told her not to tell she took a deep breath faced Mango and said "I was a assasin and tourturer"she finished her sentence but mango didnt seem the slight bit alarmed."Thats OK it could've been anyones past."It was amazing how calm Mango was about this "Well lets go look".

They went down a couple of tunnels that all led to dead ends "you think we should go back" Mango asked "just one more tunnel" she said back. they set off down the tunnel not feeling very confident the light was dim and eventually ended , Nightshade spit fire "wait ,wait do that again"Mango said so she did. "thats blood! Mango exclaimed they went around the corner and there was light at the end they went near it and Nightshade saw something glint she went near it and picked it up it was Sandwing scales and a chunk of sandwing ear with a emerald earing attached and a Nightwing scale . She immediately pieced somethings together yet there were pieces missing but she knew what happend Sandy was kidnapped but,why?


End file.
